1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a valve assembly, and more particularly, to a valve assembly that is configured for steam sterilization in aseptic conditions (in the dispensing of foodstuffs such as liquids, purees, syrups, suspensions and the like). It will be understood that the valve is not limited to such use, and that use in other environments along with dispensing other flowable material is likewise contemplated.
2. Background Art
The use of valves to dispense flowable material from flexible packaging is known in the art. With the desire for higher flow rates, and the ability to discharge products having large particulates and solids, certain valves have been provided which fulfill such requirements.
At the same time as the performance demands have increased, the need for improved sanitization of the dispensing valves has necessitated more robust construction. For example, steam at elevated pressure is one of the predominant means by which to sterilize such valves. Problematically, such sterilization techniques have exposed the valves to harsh environments and harsh procedures.
Due to the elevated pressures and temperatures, many of the available valves have high failure rates. That is, the pressure and/or temperature damages components of the valves such that they are incapable of performing as required. Other designs are hampered by multiple components and redundancy to provide adequate strength to withstand such temperature and pressure. Still other solutions require the use of metal components and other heavy duty structures, thereby increasing the complexity and the cost of such valves.